Hey Jude
by overcrowdedbookshelf
Summary: a pre fic for my completed work Hunter, where Dean is being taken care of by Mrs. Novak and he makes his first friend
1. Chapter 1

The first thing Dean notices when he walks into the strange house is a lot of noise, it's even louder than his dads gun. He's carrying Sammy in his arms and there's money in his pocket. A tired looking woman rushes up to him and takes Sammy from his arms. A whimper leaves him and he feels his arms swing uselessly to his sides.

"You must be Sam and Dean Winchester." She has a soft voice and warm eyes, "Why don't we get your brother to sleep and you can play with the other kids, sweetie."

She takes Dean's hand and as they weave their way towards a crib on the far wall Dean feels a pair of eyes staring at him from behind the couch. He turns around and sees a little boy, maybe his age, looking at him. Dean sticks his tongue out and quickly follows the woman holding his brother.

She gently lays Sam in the crib and he fusses over the loss of the warm arms. The lady shh's him and he quiets. "We'll honey there's a TV right over there and I think there are about four other boys here that's close to your age. What would you like to do?" Dean looks down at his feet. There are tears in his eyes and he knows that if he looks up he'll start bawling and he can't do that.

His dad already told him that men don't cry.

"I'm going to stay with Sammy." He sits down on the ground and curls onto his side.

Mrs. Novak bends down and hands the little boy a blanket, "Alright, if you r your brother want anything don't hesitate to ask."

Dean doesn't hear her though, he's already asleep and he's dreaming of another voice, a voice singing him _Hey Jude_ and telling him that she loves him and what a special guy he is.

Sam's crying wakes him up and he opens his eyes and sees a pair of bright blue ones right in front of his.

Mrs. Novak rushes in, "Castiel what did I tell you?"

She moves him out of the way and picks up Sam and rocks him back and forth, Dean feels angry, it's his job to take care of Sam. "I'm sorry mom," The little boy, Castiel, worries the end of his shirt, "but I was counting his freckles."

Dean turns to him and glares at the other boy, "That's weird."

"Castiel, honey go do something." By now Sam has stopped crying and sucking on a bottle, Dean sits back down by his brother and watch over him, but Castiel just disappeared outside and Dean can't help following him.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry these chapters are short, i'm not use to writing children, don't worry i'll try and make them longer!**

The next day the little green eyed boy comes in again with is little brother in his arms, and again Mrs. Novak lays him in a crib.

Dean's eye lids begin to drift close and he fights to stay awake, but sure enough he's sound asleep in no time. A few minutes after he closes his eyes, the same little boy, Castiel, comes wandering in the living room carrying a book half his size. He sits down next to the wall opposite Dean and cracks open his book. The inside cover has dozens of scribbles all over it, mostly in weird languages, but Castiel just flips through for the pictures.

Castiel looks up at the boy across the room, other little kids are showing up, their parents just now dropping them off. Castiel wants to yell at them that there are people sleeping, but his shyness gets the better of him and he looks back down at him book.

It's open to a page with a picture of a hairy man and he doesn't understand why he's so hairy. He flips over to the next page, to something familiar. It's a drawing of an angel, not the white fluffy guys with halos and harps. No this angel looks fierce. Like a warrior.

Castiel flips back over to the page with the hairy man, the title of the drawing says _werewolf_, and he's never heard of it.

"That's kind of close to what they actually look like.

Castiel looks up and see's the green eyes boy standing over him. "There are no such things as monsters."

The little boy smirks and sits down next to Castiel. He takes the book from his hands and flips through pages, "Well my dad says there are, except he gets rid of them. He's a hero. What's your name?"

"Castiel."

Dean wrinkles his nose and looks up at the other boy, "That's a weird name."

"I'm named after an angel." Castiel looked over at his book resting in the other boy's lap, it was open to his favorite page, the warrior. "Angels are good."

"My mother use to say that angels were watching over me." Dean said mostly to himself, he closed the book and handed it to Castiel, "But I don't believe in them anymore."

"Why doesn't your mom watch you during the day?"

Dean looked over that the crib across the room, he ignored Castiel, and his questions about his mom


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel flipped through the pages of his book, the boy was still sitting next to him. "What's your name?" Castiel blurted.

The other boy jumped and laughed, "I'm Dean Winchester, and over there is my baby brother Sammy."

"Do you know what this is it?" Castiel pointed to a page he wasn't familiar with.

Dean leaned over and frowned at it, "I don't know. "

"Oh."

"Do you want to go outside?"

"My mom doesn't like it when the kids she babysits go outside, she says it's harder for her to watch us."

Dean stood up and pulled Castiel to his feet, the books fell to the ground. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

It was cold outside and Castiel wished he could go back inside the moment he shut the door. Dean led him to the front of the house and together they walked down the sidewalk, "Where are we going?" Castiel asked, nervous he was going to get into trouble.

"We're going on an adventure Cas."

"That's not my name."

Dean looked over that the other boy and frowned, "It's a nickname dummy."

"Oh."

"I won't call you it if you don't want."

"No I like it."

"Alright Cas."

Dean heard Cas's front door squeak open and his mom yell for the two of them. He grabbed Cas's hand and pulled him behind a trashcan. "Dean, my mom's looking for us."

Dean put his hand over Castiel's mouth, "Shh," he warned, "She probably hasn't looked out in the backyard yet." He heard the front door close and he dragged Castiel out from behind the trashcan and together they ran towards his backyard. They collapsed in the grass next to each other. Dean started laughing first, then Cas joined in and they became hysterical.

"Dean-" the two boys sat up and saw Cas's mom standing on the back porch looking down at them, "Cas, are you playing with another kid?" she walked off the porch and sat down beside the two of them, "Dean, what are you doing outside, I told you I wanted you to stay inside."

Dean lowered his head, "Sorry Mrs. Novak."

"It's alright, I just don't want you two boys to get hurt." She walked them back inside and gave them their lunch, "Next time you want to go outside ask me and I'll see what I can do." She bent down and kissed Cas, her dark hair tickled his nose and he laughed. She ruffled his hair and walked back to the counter.

"Your mom is nice." Dean said through a mouth full of pb&j.

"Mom!"

Cas flinched and Dean jumped in his seat.

A little redheaded girl, with tears running down her cheeks ran into the kitchen, followed by an older boy looking panicked, "Mom, Gabriel's picking on me again!"

"Am not!"

Mrs. Novak sighed and turned around her hands on her hips, "What now Gabriel?"


End file.
